Conventionally, as a light reflection plate used in a liquid crystal display device, an illuminated signboard, a lighting apparatus, and the like, a three-dimensional light reflection plate made from synthetic resin is proposed. As such light reflection plates, for example, there are those described hereafter in (1) to (3):
(1) a light reflection plate in which a linear bending line that is a perforated line, a pressed ruled line, a half-cut, or the like is formed on a foamed plastic film or sheet that reflects light, and a mountain-shaped section is formed by the film or sheet being bent along the bending line (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1);
(2) a light reflection plate in which a reflection sheet made from synthetic resin is adhered onto a thin metal plate and a mountain-shaped section is formed by the metal plate being pressed by a mold;
(3) a light reflection plate in which a mountain-shaped section is formed by injection-molding using a mold.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-138715